Long Legged Blondes
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: Emily's brother is coming to stay, the pair have never seemed to have anything in common until they discover they both seem to like long legged blondes, one in particular. JJ/Emily One Shot


**Long-Legged Blondes & Sibling Rivalry!**

**Summary: Emily and her brother have always been different but they both seem to like long legged blondes. JJ/Emily.**

**A/N: thanks to homicidal-manic-69 for giving me inspiration for this. Its number 6 in her 23 Frames one shot. I took it and it came out as this.**

**I WROTE THIS AGES AGO! It was my VERY VERY first JJ/Em and Criminal Minds fanfic ever! I found it again and thought what the hell i owe you all something right?**

**I wrote this quickly, in one afternoon so it's not great but its here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. i really doin't coz if i did it would probably have to be shown later at night. I do however own Jeff. I made him up. as far as I know Emily doesn't have a brother.**

**Anyway...**

**Please Review!**

**I want to know that you think!**

Emily and her brother were as different as night and day. While Emily had excelled at school and graduated top in her class, Jeff had drifted through high school blissfully unaware of tests and exams but very much in the know when it came to parties, Emily had been the perfect daughter, the kind her mother wanted, Jeff had been far from the perfect son, arrested twice as a teenager, once for drug possession and another for driving under the influence, both of these however had been erased from his record thanks for their mother's naturally persuasive nature. Jeff and Emily were just different. Plan and simple, Emily loved strawberries while Jeff lived on chocolate, Jeff loved horror movies, Emily preferred not to watch them when at all possible, these were all small differences and none of it mattered anyway because Jeff always looked after Emily and Emily always protected Jeff. They were best friends in some ways, always there for each other.

That's why when Emily heard Jeff was coming to visit she was ecstatic. She could finally show him off to the friends at the BAU and they could catch up, over the years they had drifted apart, Emily being busy with college and later joining the FBI and Jeff content to travel around the world, free of responsibility and attachments.

Emily stood at the gate, it was 6:24, shouldn't his plane of landed by now? Sighing Emily check her watch again and scanned the arrivals board once again. Yes the plane should have landed. Where was he?

"Hey Emmykins!" A voice called from behind her. Of course it was Jeff; he was the only one who had ever gotten away with calling her Emmykins. She turned around and sure enough there was her brother.

"I can't believe your here. I'm so glad to see you." Emily said smiling as she rushed over to him. he dropped his bag and gave her a big hug.

"So where are we going?" Jeff asked.

"West's." Emily said. "It's a bar, some people from work are going to be there and I want you to meet them."

"Ok cool." Jeff nodded.

Emily was happy about how the evening was going, watching Jeff interact with her friends.

He got on well with everyone that was just something Jeff could do. Later Garcia and Morgan were dancing while Reid was explaining something to Gideon and Hotch.

"Your friends are really nice Em." Jeff remarked as they sat in a booth drinking their beers, then JJ who had been late walked past them and over to Reid and Gideon and Hotch. She hadn't seen them. Jeff grinned, Emily knew that grin.

"Were you looking at her ass?" she asked her brother silently fuming but trying to keep her emotions in check, he might not have been looking at JJ's ass. Her brother could have changed since high school. He might not be the blonde type anymore.

"What can I say? I like long-legged blondes." Jeff grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows before taking a sip of his beer.

'Too bad I do too.' Emily thought.

"Do you think I have a shot?" Jeff asked.

"No." Emily said without hesitation. Seeing the look in her brother's eye she immediately regretted it. Her brother like herself loved a challenge.

So maybe they had some things about from hair and eye colour in common. Independence, stubbornness, love of challenges oh and maybe love of long-legged blondes perhaps.

Before Emily could stop her brother Jeff was already over at the table with JJ, Reid, Hotch and Gideon.

'Crap.' Emily thought to herself. She watched Jeff try and charm JJ. She took another sip of her beer as JJ laughed at something her brother had said.

'This is stupid obviously why do I care if JJ likes him?' Emily asked herself as she made her way over there.

"Hey Em." JJ grinned as she saw her and gave her a hug.

"I've just been talking to your brother." JJ explained motioning to Jeff.

"Yeah I noticed." Emily said darkly. JJ looked at her strangely.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Emily said.

"So JJ what's it like, working for the FBI?" Jeff asked. Emily glared at Jeff as she watched him flirt with JJ but he didn't notice. After a few minutes she stormed off outside for some fresh air. A few minutes later Jeff followed.

"What's wrong Em?" he asked as he stood beside her.

"Nothing." Emily told him.

"Come on Em I know when you're annoyed with me." Jeff said.

"Fine you were flirting with her." Emily exclaimed.

"JJ?" Jeff asked. Emily nodded.

"Why does that matter?" Jeff asked. He had an interesting talk with JJ. He had no chance at all with her, as she put it he wasn't her type.

"_What type do you go for then?" Jeff asked with a grin. "I could be that type."_

"_I don't think so." JJ smiled._

"_Sure I could come on." Jeff said smiling. "What's your type?" JJ leant over to him smiling._

"_Your sister."_

"Because you were looking at her ass." Emily told him crossing her arms over her chest.

"So? I like blondes ok?"

"Not the blondes I work with you don't." Emily told him.

"And why not?" Jeff asked smiling. This was just too much fun for him.

"Because I have to go to work with them on Monday and I don't want to hear about how you didn't call her the next day or something." Emily huffed.

"How about if I call her then?" Jeff asked.

"Just leave JJ alone." Emily said.

"Why should I?" Jeff asked.

"Because." Emily said.

"Because isn't a reason." Jeff almost sang.

"Shut up." Emily glared.

"Why should i leave JJ alone?"

"Because i said so." Emily said and Jeff was sure she refrained from stamping her foot.  
"And i said i was the President of Australia once, it doesn't mean anything." He teased.

"Only because Australia doesn't have a President dumbass, they have a Prime Minister." Emily explained.

"Which has nothing to do with why i can't call JJ." Jeff pointed out smugly.

"You're such an ass." Emily informed her brother who rolled his eyes.

"You're stalling." He said. "Besides i like long-legged blondes yanno."

"Well I like long-legged blondes too ok, her in particular." Emily admitted and then regretted it, she watched her brother's face carefully waiting for him to freak out and run away, instead she found him grinning immensely and her frowned.

"What's so damn funny?" Emily asked glaring and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know." Jeff said grinning.

"You know what?" Emily asked.

"That you're in love with JJ." Jeff said simply with a shrug.

"You do?" Emily asked shocked. Jeff rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Of course I do." He said smiling.

"Do you hate me?" Emily asked.

"Of course not." Jeff said pulling Emily in for a hug.

"When did you figure it out?" Emily asked.

"In my senior year." Jeff admitted.

"But I didn't even know JJ then." Emily said.

"No but you knew another blonde with long legs." Jeff said and Emily was confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You remember Kate Sanders? My girlfriend in San Francisco?" Jeff asked. Emily nodded.

"I saw the way you'd look at her." Jeff smiled.

"I'm sorry." Emily said hanging her head. It was true she had liked Jeff's girlfriend from San Francisco Kate. She might have had a little crush but managed to convince herself it was nothing.

"Don't be I have good taste I know." Jeff joked. Emily looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks for not hating me." She said.

"That's ok." Jeff said and gave her another hug. "Have you told Mum yet?" Emily looked horrified.

"No." She exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Good." Jeff said. "I'd wanna be there." Emily gave him a small glare and punched him in the arm.

"Ow. Hey." Jeff rubbed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

"I'm not sorry." Emily said.

"You should be." Jeff retorted.

"Why? You've been flirting with my co-workers all night." Emily said.

"Be fair, I wasn't flirting with Garcia. She's blonde and you work with her." Jeff pointed out.

"Yeah well that's because she's with Morgan and you're smart enough to back off when they have boyfriends." Emily said.

"True." Jeff nodded. "So..."

"So... what?" Emily asked.

"You like JJ, you like JJ." Jeff began to chant like a small child. "Emily likes JJ, Emily likes JJ, Emily likes JJ."

"Shut-up." Emily said trying to hit him but Jeff jumped out of her way and began to dance.

"Emily & JJ sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes a commitment ceremony and then comes the adopted baby for the Philippines." Jeff sang laughing.

"You think you're so funny." Emily fumed.

"Yeah I do." Jeff joked.

"So if you knew I liked her why did you keep flirting with her all night?" Emily asked.

"I didn't, we just talked and you just thought i was flirting." Jeff said.

"You were flirting. I know when you're flirting." Emily exclaimed.

"Ok so i might have been flirting a little." Jeff admitted. "It didn't do me any good, i might not be the smartest guy ever but I'm smart enough to back off when they have girlfriends too yanno." Emily's face fell.

"JJ has a girlfriend?" she asked trying not to cry. Jeff shook his head.

"No." He said. "But she wants one."

"Who?" Emily asked.

"You silly." Jeff laughed giving her a light shove.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Really." Jeff confirmed.

"You're not winding me up?" Emily asked.

"He's not winding you up." a voice said. Emily and Jeff spun around to see JJ standing in the doorway smiling.

"How long have you been there?" Emily asked.

"Long enough to hear that we're on our way to a commitment ceremony and an adopted Pilipino child." JJ said with a grin as she walked closer.

"Don't listen to Jeff he's an idiot." Emily said.

"I am not." Jeff retorted and Emily smacked him quickly in the stomach.

"That's too bad." JJ said. "Coz I like you too."

Emily jaw dropped open.

"You do?" she managed to ask. JJ nodded.

"Told you." Jeff said before rushing inside leaving his sister and her crush alone.

"So you like long-legged blondes huh?" JJ asked.

"Maybe." Emily smiled. She had butterflies in her stomach and she was incredibly nervous.

"Well I go for brunettes." JJ said as she got closer to Emily.

"You do huh?" Emily asked as she swallowed hard. JJ nodded.

"Yep brunettes with beautiful brown eyes, who work for the FBI and who are named Emily." She smiled.

"What a coincidence, my name's Emily and I work for the FBI." Emily smiled.

"And you have beautiful eyes." JJ said softly as she lent in to kiss Emily. Emily kissed her back and wrapped her arms around JJ. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss JJ. Definitely heaven Emily agreed with herself, kissing JJ was wonderful, beyond Cloud 9 material.

As JJ's hands snaked under her top Emily smiled and tangled her fingers through the blonde's hair.

She definitely liked long-legged blondes.

Jeff smiled as he went to the bar, his work here was done. She ordered a beer and smiled at a pretty young blonde at the other end of the bar, the blonde walked over to him.

"Hi i'm Jane." The woman introduced herself smiling. Jeff smiled back.

"Jeff." He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jane smiled and tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear. She had long legs too. Definitely his type.

Maybe Emily and Jeff weren't so different after all.

**Ok right here I'd like to apologise, I know it's out of character but it's my first ever Criminal Minds fic, and my first JJ/Emily.**

**I kind of like it.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**LIZA!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**


End file.
